The Brother s Best Friend
by Alitzel
Summary: ¿Cómo no fijarse en ese hermoso rubio? Para ella era perfecto, el único problema es que era EL MEJOR AMIGO DE SU HERMANO/ -¡Hikari! ¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Matt? Tengo que...-/ Él no podía traicionar de esa manera a Tai, -A menos claro de que fuese ella la que se metiera con él-/ -Creo que Tai debería hacer las compras más seguido/-One-Shot-


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Este es mi primer Yamakari :) **Espero que les guste!

Los personajes **no me pertenecen, (**u.ú**) son solo de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai, **sin embargo** la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos**

**Sin más que decir les invito a leer**

* * *

**The Brother´s Best Friend**

**Capítulo Único **

La castaña asomó su cabeza por el pasillo que daba hacia la sala, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al encontrárselo. Su dorado cabello caía desordenado sobre su frente, haciendo juego con sus increíbles ojos azules y ni hablar de su brillante sonrisa.

Para Hikari Yagami ese rubio era completamente irresistible, especialmente su forma de ser, tan reservado, casi rayando en lo misterioso, pero a pesar de todo era un caballero, simpático y atento, especialmente con ella, la trataba como a una princesa, era _casi _perfecto.

¿Por qué casi?

Por el pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle de que era el amigo de su querido hermanito, pero no solo era un amigo más, no, ese rubio irresistible era, nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, detestaba que fuese así, entre todos los jóvenes de Odaiba tenía que gustarle justamente Matt.

Dejó escapar un bufido exasperada.

Y cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación su hermano la llamó desde la sala.

-¡Kari! ¿Puedes venir un momento?-

Ella alisó su cabello con sus manos, pasó sus manos por su minifalda, en un vano intento de eliminar las arrugas, suspiró para deshacerse de los nervios para finalmente salir.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

Observó disimuladamente al rubio, saludándolo, como siempre.

-Necesito que te quedes un rato con Matt, tengo que…-

Sus palabras rápidamente carecieron de importancia para ella. ¡Dios! Estaría sola con Matt.

-¿Me oíste hermanita?-

La castaña parpadeó repetidas veces, para luego asentir con una sonrisa, totalmente avergonzada.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior, evitando que una risita escapara de su boca. Últimamente Hikari estaba en las nubes, algunas veces suspiraba sin razón aparente, sus sonrisas se habían multiplicado y la notaba más nerviosa. Ignoraba completamente el porqué de todas esas reacciones, pero sí que se le hacían graciosas.

Se paró del sillón, y al pasar junto a ella le revolvió el cabello.

-Ya vengo-

El castaño abandonó el apartamento justo después de despedirse del rubio.

Hikari cerró la puerta y al voltearse se encontró con la mirada azulada del Ishida, quien al percatarse de que ella se había volteado dirigió su mirada a un costado. La castaña alzó una ceja extrañada.

¿A caso Matt le estaba viendo las piernas?

No, seguramente todo era una jugada de su imaginación.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

_-Si, a ti- _

El rubio se sorprendió del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos últimamente.

-Un poco de agua estaría bien-

Ella desapareció en la entrada de la cocina, y finalmente el rubio pudo soltar el aire que contenía desde que se fijó en las perfectas piernas de la Yagami. No sabía cuándo es que había pasado exactamente, pero de un tiempo para acá, Hikari se había vuelto una joven realmente hermosa. La castaña había desarrollado unas voluminosas curvas, su sonrisa cada vez se volvía más luminosa, al igual que la profundidad de sus ojos y ni hablar de sus labios, moría por probarlos.

Esto jamás se lo habría imaginado, una niña de 17 años le quitaba el sueño, esto era totalmente inaudito. Y lo peor de todo es que él no podría ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Él sería totalmente incapaz de traicionar a Tai de esa manera, meterse con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, no, eso nunca.

_-A menos de que ella fuese la que se metiera con él- _

Esa idea logró sacarle una ladina sonrisa, hasta que la cordura volvió a él. Movió la cabeza repetidas veces, alejando ese pensamiento de su cerebro, eso no pasaría.

La castaña reapareció en la sala de estar con el vaso de agua en las manos, se lo entregó y al rozar sus manos el rostro de ella se tiñó de un leve color rojizo, ella bajó la mirada de inmediato, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

El rubio la observó por unos instantes, y le pareció hermosa con ese tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Hikari ¿Te sientes bien?-

Ella alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los magníficos ojos azules de Matt.

-Es que estás un poco roja ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-

La Yagami asintió varias veces, pero él insistía.

-¿Me permites chequear tu temperatura?-

Ella no llegó a responder, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a ella, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, para luego tocar su frente con la suya propia. Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, que para ellos parecían horas. La castaña estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos azules tan profundos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, rozaban sus narices constantemente, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer continuar, así que el rubio deshizo el contacto de inmediato.

-Me parece que estás perfectamente-

Estaba por regresar a su asiento cuando sientó un pequeño agarre en su chaqueta, él se volteó y la observó, el cabello le cubría el rostro, porque su mirada se encuentra clavada en el suelo y su mano tiró un poco de su chaqueta.

El rubio la observa confundido, y cuando se termina de voltear siente que es agarrado fuertemente de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero negra, la observa directo a los ojos, y todo lo que encuentra en ellos es decisión, mezclados con algo más ¿Admiración? ¿Devoción? No, no, eso era… ¿Amor? ¡Sí! ¡Amor!

Ella no esperó ni un segundo más, lo aproximó a ella lentamente, y cuando quedan escasos centímetros de por medio, ella le dice en un susurro

–Me gustas Matt-

Y sin dejar que él articulara alguna palabra, estampó sus labios con los de él. El Ishida la tomó por la cintura al instante, correspondiendo el beso, la apegó un poco más a él, profundizándolo en el acto.

Se separaron lentamente jadeantes, observándose, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, estudiando cada rasgo de sus rostros, el rubio le sonrió ladinamente ella solo se la devolvió, se unieron en un abrazo y justo cuando iban a comenzar un nuevo beso escucharon el leve forcejeo de la puerta principal. Ambos se observaron y al instante se separaron.

El rubio se tiró sobre el mueble mientras Hikari se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

-¿Se divirtieron?-

El moreno hizo acto de presencia con unas cuantas bolsas de comestibles en sus manos.

Los dos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, que pasó totalmente desapercibida por el Yagami mayor.

Al no recibir respuesta el moreno se dirigió a la cocina, para ordenar lo que había comprado.

La castaña se sentó en el sofá junto al rubio, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que Tai debería hacer las compras más a menudo-

Él dejó escapar una risita, al tiempo que unía su mano con la de ella.

-¡Demonios! Me faltaron los productos de limpieza-

El moreno se asomó por el pasillo.

-Creo que tendré que salir de nuevo-

Y sin decir más regresó a la cocina.

Ambos se observaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hoy sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Se que hay mucha gente esperando **que publique Game of a Princess**, **intentaré publicar el viernes o el sábado a más tardar**... Por otro lado...

¿Qué les parece? :)

¿Qué les gustó?

¿Qué no les gustó?

Dejen un **review** y háganmelo saber :)

**¡Se les quiere!**


End file.
